Give Me A Chance
by XsAkUrApeTaLsX
Summary: Roronoa Zoro and Nico Robin were trying to get along with each other again after being separated for two years. But no matter what they do, they always get interrupted by someone or something. Will they still have time for each other if a person from the past haunts one of them?
1. Unexpected Visitor

**Waaaaa! I'm back again! Sorry, guys… I said I was going to make another story Unknown Feelings, but I lost my amore to do it. Anyway, I'm back alive and kicking! I'll be starting to write another fic of yours truly, Zoro and Robin. Now this will be different from my two fics. Well you'll notice why, later. Oh by the way, I'm not yet updated with manga. So I don't know what happened after dressrossa. XD Okay, here we go!**

**PS. Since bAsAn kept telling me to publish it, I'll publish it now. XD Hope I don't disappoint anyone? This is just an intro anyway.. ^_^**

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE NOR THE COVER! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Unexpected Visitor**

It was a beautiful morning at the New World where the Sunny Go, the ship of the strawhats, was sailing. The sun was high, the sea was calm, the wind was stable, and it didn't feel that they were sailing in the New World. The strawhats' navigator, Nami, tilted her head slightly as she sipped her lemonade which was made by their cook, Sanji, and was sitting at her sunbathing chair located at their deck. She was relaxing ever since they encountered the calm part of the sea, not letting the nuisance of their captain and sniper disturb her. Her attention went directly towards their ship doctor, Chopper, as he approached her with his face a little worried.

"Nami, is it alright to be relaxing? What if a storm cloud suddenly forms!? Or a cyclone suddenly appears! And woosh us away!" Chopper desperately waved his hooves left and right to show Nami what might happen to their ship.

Nami chuckled softly with the actions of their cute little doctor and patted his head gently. "Don't worry; I'm not letting my guard down. You should relax too. If a storm comes, we'll be prepared."

Chopper jumped with happiness and giggled. "Aye! I'll be fishing with Usopp and Luffy now!" He hurriedly made his way towards them.

Nami smiled as she watched him occupy himself with his two nakama. She looked around the ship and saw Franky having a jamming with Brook, and to her surprise, Zoro and Robin playing a board game. It was rare to find those two sharing each other's presence again after a two-year separation. She can't argue, they were pretty busy with all of those "alliance-ing" stuff with Law and everything else. Maybe they chose this time to bond with each other since they've been away for so long. It was a nice sight.

* * *

The raven-haired archaeologist's rosy lips curved up as she rolled the dice, staring at her opponent's amusing reaction. Her slender fingers got a hold of her piece and started moving it towards its direction, making the green-haired swordsman scratch the back of his head out of irritation. Clearly, he was losing. Never in any game has he ever beat Robin. She would always make him lose. Sometimes she will let him think he will win but she will quickly strike a killer move.

Even though he's already losing there was still a chance for him to win. Zoro closed his functioning eye, letting his instinct do the work, earning another amused stare from Robin, and rolled the dice, wishing it will be six for him to have a sure win move. His eyebrows twitched as he sensed something's wrong. "Don't even bother cheating, Robin." He uttered, making Robin's hand to back away.

Robin covered her lips gently and let out a giggle. "I didn't know you have a third eye." She was impressed how he was able to sense even her sneakiest move of flipping the dice over. He truly improved with those two years of training.

"Heh. Don't underestimate me." Zoro slowly opened his eyes and looked at the dice. A teasing smirk curved upon his lips as it showed the number he wanted. "I told you not to underestimate me." It was a sure win now. Any number that will show up will make him a winner. He held the dice and looked at her with a mocking smile. "Any last words?"

Robin smiled and tilted her head to the side. "This will be the first time." She didn't want to let him know but after the dice landed to six, she already stopped it from turning. She was feeling a little guilty. But he was really proud that, finally, he will beat her and that made her happy.

"Heh. This will be the start." He tossed the dice up in the sky and before it landed, a huge bird, suddenly landed down at the upper deck. It was big enough to carry two persons on its back. Zoro quickly got a hold of his Wadou Ichimonji, preparing to unsheathe it if ever the bird attacks, and covered up Robin as he stared at the bird, not caring that he accidentally kicked the board off the ship. He didn't even know why he tried protecting her. It was automatic. He knew she can protect herself. Maybe he just wanted to make sure she was safe.

Everyone suddenly stopped with what they were doing and Nami, Brook, especially Usopp and Chopper, screamed and freaked out. Chopper ran behind the mast, hiding in a wrong way; Usopp went behind Nami, turning violet as he shook up; Nami pulled Usopp's hair and shouted "Don't use me as a shield, baka! You're the one who's supposed to protect me!"; while the rest got ready for battle. Robin blinked first, as Zoro quickly covered her up, and tilted her head to the side to see what happened. The bird looked familiar. Her eyes widened as she remembered to whom that bird belonged to.

Suddenly, two shadows jumped out from behind the bird. The first one was an okama. He was slim, tall, and wearing all black. A tight corset for the top with a tutu skirt matching his long socks with ballet shoes. His hair was shoulder length, brown, and his make-up was outstanding. They almost mistaken him as a woman, but his chest was flat. The other man was a swordsman. He wasn't that bulky, but his features were well-defined through his white long sleeves with a black tie, matching his black pants and leather shoes. His raven hair was cleaned-cut, making his brown eyes to stand up. They looked like they were going to attend a formal party.

The okama pulled out a bounty poster from his pocket and showed it to everyone. "We meant no harm. We just needed a place to stay while our friend takes a rest. And by judging your sail, we can tell that you're the Strawhat Pirates. And also, the nakama of this woman." he said as he winked at Sanji, sending shivers throughout his spine.

Luffy looked closely at the poster, putting his finger under his chin, and looked at them. "Oi. What do you want with Robin?"

* * *

**Yay! So, how's the first chapter? Is it alright? Is it good? Did I improve? By the way, Alex and Lassy are my OCs. :)) Anyways, just review what you want to say! I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	2. Is It Alright To Stay?

**Chapter Two**

**Is It Alright To Stay?**

The okama moved back away a little as he got intimidated with Luffy's stare. He felt his forehead moist from perspiration and he quickly looked back to his partner. But before he could even look at his partner, he noticed a familiar face sitting down behind a very hunk swordsman. His face brightened up and he quickly shouted "Robin!" as he waved his hand at her. He quickly turned to his partner and pointed at Robin as he grabbed his arm. "Alex, it's Robin!" The okama pulled away Alex towards her and kept on shouting "Robin! It's me! Lassy!"

Robin was wondering, why were they here? What happened? All of her wonders went away as she saw them running towards her. She stood up and smiled at them but her smile faded away as Lassy hugged her tight, making her to gasp. "Robin! I missed you so much!" Lassy smiled brightly as he kept Robin in his arms. She giggled and patted his back with her hands, making her nakama to wonder and Sanji's jaw to drop on the ground.

Nami crossed her arms under her chest as she looked at them. "She never hugged me at all." she mumbled to Usopp, frowning as she rolled her eyes, finding a better sight. Usopp placed his hand on his chin as he patted Nami's back. "Maybe you're not huggable." Feeling annoyed, she looked at him at the corner of her eyes and punched his face, sending him towards the mast.

Sanji ran towards Robin and spread his arms wide as he shouted "Robin-chwaan! I missed you too!" with his uncovered eye turned into a heart. But instead of Robin hugging him, Lassy was the one who turned around to give him a big hug. "I'll be happy to hug you, handsome!" Sanji quickly pushed him away. Disgust was shown all over his face, earning a chuckle from Zoro. "I know you've always wanted to hug them." Zoro mocked as he smirked with pride. Sanji quickly went towards him, getting ready for a fight. "What did you say, Marimo?"

While Zoro and Sanji bicker with each other, the others went towards the center of the commotion, trying to know what was happening as Lassy shifted his attention back to Robin. He held her hands, which was pretty normal with Robin, and said "You look better than before! I have so many things to tell you!" Sanji saw that Lassy held her hands and pushed Zoro away. "No! Robin-chan's beautiful hands are now soiled by this foul creature!" He cried as he fell down the floor, cursing that he was not the one who's holding Robin's hands. "Tch!" Zoro sat up and leaned on the railings of the ship as he scratched the back of his head, annoyed with everything that was happening.

Robin smiled and looked at Alex, back to Lassy. "What brings you here? How's everybody? Did Dragon-sama send you here?" She had so many things to ask to him but she had to know why they were here first. Hearing the word "Dragon-sama", the others confirmed that the two of them are from the revolutionary army.

Lassy shook his head with a smile. "Everyone's doing fine. Dragon-sama didn't send us here. We were just on our way to a party. But sadly, because of Alex— He glared at Alex. "We didn't make it." He was pretty ashamed that they didn't make it to the party, putting all the hardship of his fashion sense into waste.

"Oi, oi. It's not my fault Pico had eaten a lot. I'm not the one who forgot to feed him because it's not my turn to feed him." Alex complained as he looked at Lassy, peeking a little of Robin's smile made his bad mood gone.

"Whatevs, Alex! Talk to the hand." He showed his hand to Alex and shifted back to Robin. "Anyways, Pico's very exhausted. He's been flying for almost a day looking for a ship, and luckily, we found yours. So… We were wondering if…" He blushed as he scratched his cheek, not letting go of her hands. "We could stay for a while; just until you reach the next island." He smiled and looked at the others.

"Oh. I'm not the one in charge for that. You should ask our captain, in order to stay." She smiled and pointed at Luffy. "Luffy, will you let them stay?"

"Hmmm…" Luffy rubbed his chin, pretending that he was thinking, making Lassy and Alex to sweat a little. "Well, you're friends with Robin. Hmmm… All the friends of Robin are also a friend of us. Hmmm… Okay!" He grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

Lassy cheered and ran at Luffy to give him a hug, making him to adjust his hat as he grinned. "Thank you so much, Mugiwara-chan! You are as kind-hearted as your father! Pico can now finally relax!" He felt really happy that they can now finally relax and on top of that, they didn't need to disguise themselves as normal citizens for they have a friend on the ship. "Thank you so much, Robin-sis!" He said as he let go of Luffy and quickly move besides Alex, looking at everyone. "But… Is it alright with everyone?"

"It's fine with me!" Chopper and Usopp cheered in chorus as they checked out the bird. Chopper giggled as he talked with Pico, making sure Usopp understands what they were talking about.

"It's fine by me, as long as you don't touch me." Sanji stood up and went towards the bird, asking Chopper if Pico would like to eat; of course, Lassy and Alex were included with the meal, making Luffy to drool.

"We'll talk about my father next time. But for now…" Luffy smiled and turned towards Sanji, who was headed to the kitchen. "Sanji! Food! Food! I want food too!" Luffy cheered as he followed Sanji.

"It's quite fine. Yohohoho~! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to water Robin-san's flowers." Brook bid goodbye and went up at the upper deck to tend Robin's flowerbed.

"It's suuuupeer fine to me!" Franky gave Lassy and Alex a thumbs up before walking away to check out the bird, whom was really loved by Chopper and Usopp.

While Lassy and Alex were busy with the opinions of the others, Robin noticed that Zoro fell asleep while he was sitting against the railings of the ship. She giggled quietly as she noticed the cute sleeping bubble from his nose and was amazed how he could fall asleep anywhere he likes. Alex noticed her quick glances towards the sleeping swordsman and asked "If I am correct, he is Roronoa Zoro?" Robin nod for reply as she looked back at the others. "I see…" Alex shifted back his attention towards Nami before she could even speak. Robin took a last glance on Zoro before shifting back her attention towards the others.

"I can't do anything anyway, since that captain of ours have already decided." Nami stretched and walked back to her sunbathing chair.

Suddenly, Lassy noticed the log pose on her wrist and quickly called her "Miss orange-haired girl, wait!" making Nami to turn around again. "Do you mind if I checked on your log pose?" He asked as he smiled at her.

"Yeah. Sure." Nami showed her wrist.

"So you're the navigator of this ship. What was the last Island you've been through?" Lassy asked as he checked on the three needles of the log pose.

"Dressrossa, why?" Nami curiously asked. She was wondering why he suddenly asked. She was thinking maybe he's a navigator as well.

"I was expecting that. Which needle are you following at?" He looked at her with a warm smile.

"The one that's moving as crazy as Luffy."

"I see. From the looks of it, your ship is headed to Lava Ramata Island. Basing from our location…" He looked at the sky and sea before looking back at her. "It will us take two days to get there. And by judging the movements of the clouds, it will be clear for tomorrow and the next day, expect things to be a little bit shaky. But of course, that will only depend if the wind patterns won't change." He smiled as he said everything with expertise.

Robin can't help but to giggle with Nami's reaction. Her jaw dropped, her eyes were widened, and she can't even say a thing. "Nami, he's one of the best navigators from the revolutionary army. He's been in and out of the New World hundreds of times, especially at the grandline."

Nami clapped her hands out of excitement and joy and she quickly grabbed Lassy's arm. "Well do you mind if we talk some more?"

"I-I don't mind, I guess." He replied as he found her a little weird with her change of actions.

"Robin! I'll be taking Lassy first! You take care of Alex!" Nami shouted as she pulled the brown-haired navigator with her. "Franky! Make our sweet visitors a new room for themselves right away!" Nami ordered as she walked Lassy towards their room.

"Suuuupeerrr! I'll get start with it, Nami-sis!" Franky stroke his pose and ran towards his workshop to get on with the blueprints.

Now the only ones left was Alex and Robin along with the sleeping Zoro.

* * *

**Finished with the second chapter! I hope you didn't get bored. To be honest, I'm quite nervous with this fic. Too many expectations.. and excitement... T_T But I'm just getting started! Warming things up… Introducing the new characters. I'll be getting with ZoRobins stuff. By the way I would like to thank the people who reviewed the first chapter. I didn't expect that you guys are glad I'm back.. And again.. Review please! ^_^**


	3. Cosy Blanket

**Chapter Three**

**Cosy Blanket**

Robin just simply waved her hand as she felt happy that Nami finally accepted Lassy, or that's what she thought. Nami could learn a lot from him. Her attention quickly went towards Alex as he moved closer to her. Feeling a little awkward with her only presence, the raven-haired swordsman scratched his head and asked "Uhh… Now what?" as he looked down, thinking for the right words. He can't even look at her straight in the eyes. "What are your plans for today?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

She took a deep breath and placed her hands behind her, letting her figure to stand out. She knew why Alex has this awkward feeling towards her and she wished she could shake it off too. "For now, none; but I need to get a blanket from our room, do you want to join me?" She asked as she started to walk slowly towards the girls' quarters.

Alex was wondering. What was the blanket for? Is she going to rest outside? "Blanket? What for?" He followed beside her, looking at her confusedly.

"For warmth, of course." She giggled and held the door knob. "Just wait here, okay? Boys are not allowed inside." She said as she smiled.

"Take your time." He stepped back a little and leaned back on the railings.

As soon as Robin opened the door, Lassy was the first one she noticed. He was sitting across Nami at their comfy couch with different kinds of maps and papers on the table. They were talking about the navigations around the New World. "Nami, I thought boys are not allowed here?" She smiled and went inside.

"Hey! That hurts! I'm a woman too, Robin!" Lassy complained as he pouted, earning a chuckle from Nami.

"Ahh yes. I forgot." She giggled and opened her cabinet, getting her maroon blanket before closing it.

"What's the blanket for?" Nami curiously asked as she and Lassy curiously looked at her.

"Don't mind me. Continue with your topic." She walked out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

While Robin was gone, Alex was thinking of her. How stupid he was when she was still with them. He was thinking that maybe, if he didn't mess things up, maybe he still had a chance. But before he could even continue his thoughts, Robin already went out of the room. He shook his head quickly and walked towards her. "What are you going to do with that?" he asked.

"I'm going to use its purpose." She smiled and started to walk down the deck. She looked for a certain swordsman and she was glad that she found him still asleep from his initial position. "I'll just do something very quick." with that she left Alex and went towards Zoro. He couldn't help but to follow her from behind even if she left him.

Robin bent down in front of the sleeping swordsman. She unfolded the blanket and slowly placed it on him, covering him up. As she carefully placed the blanket on him, Zoro's eyebrows suddenly twitched, making her to pause. After a while, he started snoring, letting her to continue. A sweet smile spread upon her lips as soon as she was done fixing the blanket on him. She actually wanted to be beside him with the blanket over them, if only she could. She was enjoying his presence earlier, if only she can continue it again. Robin stood up and went back to Alex.

"So that's what the blanket is for. Do you usually do that?" Alex teased as he walked beside her. He actually felt a thump in his chest when he saw what she did. He just learned to fake he didn't feel it.

"Whenever we have a banquet, I was the one who usually does that. But I never get the chance to do that to him on casual days." She sat on the seat around the foremast and crossed her legs.

"Good thing you didn't wake him up." He joked as he sat beside her.

"He's actually awake." She smiled and looked up in the sky, enjoying the cloudy weather.

"How did you know? And why didn't he react?" Alex looked curiously at her.

"Nothing, I just felt he was awake. And I don't know why he didn't react." Her mind was starting to be occupied by the clouds with different shapes and sizes. She remembered the faint shade of pink on Zoro's cheeks earlier while she was placing the blanket on him.

* * *

As soon as the green-haired swordsman felt that Robin's presence was gone, he stopped snoring. She was right, he was awake. He woke up when he felt her presence gone when she went to get a blanket. He didn't expect that she would cover him up with it. She tried once before, when she heard him sneeze while he was sleeping outside, but he already declined it because he didn't trust her yet and he didn't want her to think that he was letting his guard down. But he didn't know she will do it again. And now he didn't react at all.

Actually, he was about to react as soon as he felt her soft hands fixing the blanket on him. But then he thought how would he react? It would be very awkward if he will open his functioning eye to stop her. He didn't even realize that he was faintly blushing. So he tried threatening her by twitching his eyebrows but she didn't give up at all. So he was the one who gave up. Besides, he was feeling a little cold, although he believed that it would be a good exercise for him to test his endurance, and she was already done fixing it on him. It actually made him relaxed. It was toasty and her scent still lingered on the blanket. He didn't know why but it made him calm. It felt like her arms were wrapped around his body, sharing her warmth with him. _"Tch! What am I thinking!?"_ he said to himself as he was starting to get addicted with Robin's scent on the blanket.

Zoro slowly opened his right eye, not moving any muscle but only his eyelid, and tried to find Robin with the limited sight he has. He spotted her sitting along the foremast with Alex and he slowly closed his eye. "Tch!" He shrugged and went back to enjoy his sleep.

* * *

**So how was it? Do you like it!? It's quite short, I know.. XD **

**Kojo208- Ohh.. Let's see what happens.. ^^**

**zoro-baby 4ever- I hope I won't disappoint you! ^^**

**bAsAn- Let's see.. :P hahaha Bitin ba? Keri lang yan! XD**

**megaME- I will.. ^^**

**Jabrax13- Yay! I'm back! XD Oh yes, I will reveal their pasts with Robin sooner or later.. It depends on my mood.. XD**

**Demon Ragna- Wow.. That's a long review.. XD I appreciate it very much! Yes, humor is fun! But some of the chapters, of course, doesn't have those.. I mean, we have to be serious sometimes.. But sure, I'll put some humor when it's in the mood of the story.. ^^**

**DemonChildNicoRobin- Keep reading! hihihi You will know it by the end of the story! XD Ohh.. But this is long.. XD**

**Quasimoto- Here it is! XD**

**Majin no tamashi- Yes, yes.. I will right more!**

**OMG, I'm going to reply everyone's review every chapter? XD Well, let's just see.. XD Just review what you think! ^^**


	4. Weird

**Chapter Four**

**Weird**

The sun was on its peak and the green-haired swordsman was still asleep. He really enjoyed the warmth of the blanket around him. It was already lunch time. If it wasn't from the deafening screech of Nami, yelling it was time to eat, he wouldn't wake up at all. "Hah?" He lifted his head up and opened his right eye. Scratching the back of his head, he yawned. Clearly, that was a good sleep. He hadn't got that kind of sleep for ages. Not being aware of everything around him, not caring at all. He was completely unguarded. And that would be the last, he thought. He won't be able to protect anyone, not even himself, if he will sleep like that again.

Zoro unwrapped the blanket off of him and folded it neatly. He needed to give it back to Robin even though he wanted to keep it. And a swordsman doesn't need a blanket; he needs to be strong for himself. He stood up as he yawned and stretched his arms and body before heading straight to the kitchen. It was strange, he wasn't feeling any hunger at all. In fact, he was still full with the breakfast he ate. He scratched the back of his head and thought that he would just train instead of eating. Besides, he hasn't trained yet since this morning.

The first thing that the green-haired swordsman saw, as soon as he opened the door of the kitchen, was Robin, sitting down beside Alex and at her other side was Chopper. He quickly shifted his sight towards the cook of the ship and said "Oi, cook. Give my share to Luffy. I ain't going to eat lunch today." closing the door again, making Luffy to cheer "Yahoo!" He left the others without any other word, blinking, and went straight to the crow's nest with a weird feeling in his chest. _"Weird. Tch!"_ he said to himself, ignoring his feelings.

* * *

After an hour lifting his weights repeatedly, giving what he's got, he felt hunger. He tried to ignore it but his stomach kept letting out a moan of hunger. Putting his weights down, he sat down, closing his functioning eye and meditate. He didn't want to go down the kitchen to get something to eat. He had his words. He should keep it.

While Zoro was focusing putting his hunger aside, he heard three knocks on the door before it opened slowly. He already knew who it was. She's the only one who knocks before entering a room. The others may do it but never to him. A slender figure showed up, climbing up the trap door, with her extra arm holding two containers. As expected, it was Robin. She was holding a bento from lunch earlier. "I have something for you." She smiled, walking closer to him.

"I'm not hungry." He said. He had to keep his pride. She might think he's too weak being defeated by hunger. Suddenly, after those words left from his lips, his stomach growled. "Tch!" his eyebrows twitched.

A sweet giggle teased the proud swordsman, making him to blush a little. "Ahh... You're not hungry at all. Shall I give this to Luffy then? This will be put into waste if you don't eat it; putting my effort into waste as well." She said as she went towards the couch, sitting comfortably.

"What do you mean your effort?" He opened his eye slowly, curiously asking her.

"Since Sanji carelessly gave your food to Luffy, there's nothing left for you. And I know you'll be hungry if you'll be training. So after we have finished eating, I lured Sanji and the others away from the kitchen and cooked food for you. You don't know how hard it was to have two bodies moving differently at the same time." Robin crossed her legs and smiled at him.

"Tch! You didn't need to do that. I told you I'm not hungry at all." He said with an annoyed tone. She really didn't need to do that. He can go to the kitchen himself and sneak in some foods if he needed to. But it really made him feel weird in his chest and stomach as soon as he heard the reason. _"Damn it weird feeling. Go away!"_

"And you're still going to be stubborn after what I've heard?" She giggled and started to unpack the bento, letting the mouth watering scent of different delicacies to surround the room, making Zoro's stomach to growl again. "Still not going to eat?" She smiled.

"Tch! Fine." Zoro stood up and walk to her, sitting beside her.

"Here." Robin placed the packed lunch on his lap and gave him the utensils he needed. "And since it's rude to stare at a person who is eating, I brought my own food." She brought out a small container containing a piece of strawberry shortcake.

Zoro just stared blankly at her while she do everything she please. He was out of words. He didn't expect Robin to be doing this. Without a word, he started eating his food. Tasting how good it was, he can't help but to moan. "This is good. Since when did you learn to cook like this?" Zoro said with a mouthful of food.

Robin giggled and started spooning her cake. "Cooks from the revolutionary army taught me how. Do you like it?" She said and started eating her cake.

"Damn yes! This is almost as good as the cook makes! Ehem. I mean, yes. This is good." He continued to eat his food. He was really hungry and it was really a good thing that Robin had the heart to make him some.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled, feeling happy with his reactions.

Just to keep the conversation alive, he thought of a topic. "Yeah. So where's your boyfriend?" He asked blankly and put a piece of meat in his mouth.

Robin stopped and looked at him blankly, asking "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. What was his name again? Derek?" He said with a mouthful.

"Oh. You meant Alex. He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend." Robin continued to eat her cake; no emotion was shown on her face.

He didn't know why but somehow, he felt a little glad with it. But he had to make sure it's true. It was making him happy too much; he didn't realize he was smiling while chewing his food. "I thought he was. You like him, don't you?" Zoro asked as he finished his meal.

"Shut up, Zoro. I told you we're just friends." She glared at him, a glare that could scare even the pirate king, which actually threatened Zoro. Robin blinked before looking back at her cake, finishing it.

Hearing her cold words sent another weird feeling in his chest. But this time, it was painful. _"Now what is this!? Go away weird feeling!"_ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you." He apologized, fixing the containers and utensil, placing it back to what it looks like before and handed it to her. "Thank you for the meal and for cooking for me."

Robin fixed her things and got Zoro's container before standing up. "It's nothing. I'm sorry for my behaviour. I'll be going now." She said coldly and walked towards the trap door.

"You're not staying anymore?" He asked, feeling a little bad he ruined her mood.

"I said I'm going, right? And besides, you're going to train." She opened the trap door and jump out from the crow's nest.

Zoro scratched the back of his head with his eyebrow arched. "I already apologize, didn't I?" He asked himself out loud and stood up to go back training. But then he noticed the blanket Robin placed around him. He smiled and remember how great his sleep was and slowly frowned when he remember he upset her. He has to apologize again and give her blanket back. But how is he going to do it?

* * *

**Yay! How's this chapter? Is it alright? A bit cheesy.. Yah yah, Zoro's becoming a little bit OC.. But we need that.. XD Hihihi.. Just review! ^^**

**bAsAn- Let's see what happens! ^^ Did I manage to satisfy you with this?**

**Demon Ragna- Thank you for reviewing again! I really hope I won't disappoint you to the upcoming chapters though.. Yep yep, more love triangle!**

**Chikage Zorobin- I'm sorry! T_T Soon, darling.. Soon.. ^^ Just need to do some things for a while..**

**megaME- Yes, Zoro! You should move!**

**Quasimoto- I hope you like this chapter! ^^**

**Kojo208- Yes, Zoro should do that.. XD**

**someone- Thank you! And I will! Sensya na.. Un tlga purpose ng pambibitin XD**

**ZoroFan- Thank you! Here's another update! ^^**

**Review guys! Thanks! ^^**


	5. You Wanted To Be Alone?

**Chapter Five**

**You Wanted To Be Alone?**

Four hours had already passed but the green-haired swordsman was still bothered with what had happened between him and the raven-haired archaeologist. He was thinking on how he will apologize to her as he repeatedly lifted his enormous weights. It was the first time he got distracted, knowing someone's upset because of him. He usually ignored it because he knows it will subside after some time. But she was an exception. He didn't know why, but he really felt guilty. It might be a lame excuse to be angry at him, but he thought that there must be something more. He's just worried.

Zoro fixed his weights down and wiped off the sweat trickling down his well-formed muscles. He really needed to apologize to Robin even if he already did earlier. He just needed to think how.

* * *

Nico Robin was calming down in the peaceful atmosphere of the library with a cup of coffee in the table and a good book in her hand. It was away from any disturbance that may occur because she gets irritated quickly even though she didn't have a period. Alex wanted to accompany her but she refused and told him she wanted to be alone. She didn't know why but she was really pissed off when Zoro asked if she likes Alex. She didn't get mad when Nami asked her. It felt different when Zoro was the one who asked.

With the help of Chopper, who was in his human form, she was able to be alone for four hours straight. But then after a few minutes, she heard Chopper arguing with someone and suddenly the door opened. It was Zoro trying to go inside with Chopper holding him, pulling him away from the door. "You can't go inside!" Chopper yelped as he tried to stop Zoro.

"Let go of me!" Zoro demanded as he got a hold of the door frame.

"It's alright, Chopper. You can let him in." Robin said calmly as she stared at her book, trying to focus reading.

With Robin's signal, Chopper let go of Zoro, making the green-haired swordsman to roll across the library. Chopper closed the door and continued to guard it. "Tch!" Zoro stood up and walked towards her, fixing his clothes.

"What brings you here?" She said as she sipped her coffee, avoiding eye contact with him.

The green-haired swordsman fixed the chair near her, sat on it, and rested his elbows on his lap, moving really close to her to look at her eyes. "I wanted to apologize." He said bluntly.

The raven-haired beauty stopped reading and looked at him without moving her head. "You already did, earlier, and I told you that it's alright." She calmly said, looking back to her book.

Zoro placed his hand on the top of her book, making her to look at him with narrowed eyebrows. "If it was, you wouldn't ask Chopper to guard the door in the first place. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I said would make you mad." He said without hesitation.

Robin's face softened down as he apologized to her. A sweet smile spread upon her lips making him to smile as well. It wasn't an ordinary smile. In fact, Zoro thought he saw her eyes twinkled. She placed her hand on top of his, holding it to remove it away from her book but she didn't manage to move it away. "Apology accepted. But I told you, I'm fine. I just wanted to be alone for a while."

He didn't know why but her soft hand felt good on top of his so he didn't let her to remove it from her book. "Then should I go now?" He asked as he kept his hand on the book.

"You could stay, if you want to. It's been four hours anyway." She answered as she tried to remove his hand away from the book. "But please remove your hand from my book so I can read again." She smiled politely and tapped her fingers on his hand.

Zoro quickly removed his hand from her book and placed it down, holding it with his other hand. "Sorry. So you're going to read while I stay here?" he curiously asked.

The raven-haired archaeologist placed a bookmark in between the pages of her book and placed it on the table. "Then what should I do to company you?" She asked as she turned to face him, crossing her legs and looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Shall we play a game? We got interrupted earlier."

"That would be nice." She stood up and looked for a board game among the shelves. "How about Chess?" she asked as she looked back at him while her hand holding the board game.

"Chess is good. But get ready to lose." He smirked as he waited for her.

"I don't think so." She giggled and sat back on her chair, fixing the board game. "Who should be the w— Suddenly Chopper opened the door, making the two to look at him.

"Uhmm… Sorry to interrupt, but Sanji said it's dinner time. He made takoyaki too!" Chopper said as his eyes sparkled and his mouth drooled.

Both Zoro's and Robin's heads fell down because their game hadn't started yet and it was already interrupted. "We'll be right there." Robin lifted her head up and smiled.

"Okay! Hurry, before Luffy eat all of those delicious takoyaki!" Chopper ran away, headed to the kitchen.

"I guess our game will be postponed for now." She stood up and placed the board game back to its shelf.

"There's always a next time." He stood up and waited for her before heading out the library.

"Yes, there is." She smiled and walked next to him.

The two of them went to the kitchen together and ate dinner with the others. It might be odd but Zoro was starting to like hanging out with Robin unlike when he first met her. And then again, he forgot to give Robin back her blanket. He glanced at her as she was being companied by their cute little doctor and smiled before placing a piece of meat in his mouth. _"Maybe I'll keep it for a while. She's not yet asking about it anyway."_ He told himself. Zoro didn't know but someone was observing him and Robin's actions throughout the meal, cursing what's been building up between them.

* * *

**Hey! So how was this chapter? I hope you liked it! I'm sorry I've been updating slow. I have problems with me love life XC And I'm still nervous.. I can't believe it's harder thinking situations for this kind of fic rather than an AU fic. XD Well I started, so I should finish. ^_^ I'm sorry too if this chapter was a bit short! XD Anyways, Reviews Please! :)**

**VanillaAnime- Yay! Thank you for reading! What do you think of this Chapter? ^^**

**bAsAn- Waaa! Jelly Zoro! But Zoro didn't do much ninja moves XD**

**Chikage Zorobin- Yay! More jealousy for Zoro!**

**Kojo208- Ahh That part.. Don't worry, I'll be revealing that some day.. XD**

**megaMe- Yes! Zoro should be nice to Robin!**

**xXwendyXx3- Don't forget to review! XD ZoRo 4-evah!**

**Demon Ragna- OMG Another review from you. I always wait for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter too. And yes, I will keep that in mind! ^^**

**Quasimoto- Waaa! I'm sorry. **

**Otaku-SIG- Keep tracking! XD Thank you!**

**zoro-baby 4ever- Yay! Zoro did something! Alex will be revealed somewhere in the next chapters.  
**

**xZorobinx- Thank you! :D**


	6. Mid-Night Terror

**Chapter Six**

**Mid-Night Terror **

It was almost midnight and everyone was already asleep except for Nico Robin, who was sitting on her folding chair near the railings of the ship on the deck. Beside her was a small table with a lamp shade, a cup of coffee, and a book on top of it. She was on guard duty as always. But unlike any other nights, she chose not to read for a while and tried relaxing as the whole world sleeps upon her. But she kept a book at her table, just in case. Everything was calm like every night. No noise caused by her friends; no disturbance. She looked around the ship and saw Pico sleeping at the upper deck with a sleeping bubble on its beak. It was nice that Pico was able to sleep because he doesn't usually sleep in any other places except his house.

A few minutes later, she heard the door of the men's room cracked open. She shifted her attention to it and to her little surprise, it was Zoro. He was holding her blanket and went straight at the opposite side of her. Robin was wondering why he decided to go outside their room. Maybe he just wanted some fresh air. She didn't want him to notice her so she shifted her attention back to the calm sea.

* * *

The green-haired swordsman decided to sleep outside, on the grassy deck where it was quiet. It was a pain in the ass to be sleeping in the men's quarters especially because the new guy/girl, how he described Lassy, kept on making noises and deep breaths like something's happening in his sleep. Alex and Sanji, including him, were awakened because of it. He was planning on waking Lassy up because he looked like he was having a nightmare but Alex stopped him and said that we should let him be, for his condition will worsen once he was awaken during this kind of situation. Because Zoro can't take that kind of noise, he went out of the room and decided to sleep outside.

Zoro sat down across Robin, leaned down the railings and wrapped the blanket around him. He didn't even notice she was there because he was so damn tired but he knew she's somewhere out there. The calm night and sea were like lullabies playing in his ears, pulling his eyelids down. Not only the calm night was making him sleepy but also the raven-haired archaeologist's blanket wrapped around him as well. It was too warm because of the blanket even though the wind was blowing like blizzard. Robin's scent still lingered on it, mixing with his, making him to relax and sleep. Someday, he will give back her blanket when the right time comes.

In just a split of minutes that passed, another guy went out of the men's room. It was Alex, yawning, looking a little worried. Robin noticed him and she finally knew what made the two swordsmen to go out of the room and soon, maybe they will be three. She smiled softly and took a sip of her coffee as Alex walked towards her.

"Hey." Alex said in a low tone. It will be deafening if he would speak in a normal way.

"Lassy's having his mid-nightmares again?" She placed her cup back on the table.

"Yep. Zoro was about to wake him up, but I told him not to." He leaned back at the railings of the ship, and stared at the starry night sky.

"Good. What part was it about this time?"

"Being sexually abused by those assholes. This time, he was crying in his sleep." He crossed his arms across his chest, still staring blankly at the sky.

"She didn't deserve to be treated like that. She's very cheerful. Now look what kind of scar they left him." Robin frowned, remembering how cheerful Lassy is.

"Yeah… Good thing Pico found her and Ivan-chan treated her body, made her a guy, and trained him. At least, she's safe. But he still looks like a girl and weak."

"She didn't like those bulky muscles anyway." Robin smiled a bit to lighten up the mood.

"I remember when she was turned into a guy, she fainted." Alex chuckled softly, remembering what Lassy looked like before he acquired those bulky muscles.

Just then, Sanji went out the room this time, taking out a piece of cigarette from his pocket and started smoking. He rubbed his blonde hair as he went towards Alex and Robin. "I can't take it anymore. Seriously, what's wrong with that okama?" Sanji asked confusedly as he yawned.

"He has problems. It's better to leave him that way. If you were to wake him up, you'll end up pitying him." Robin answered and finished her coffee.

"Ahh! Robin-chwan your beauty stands out even more during the night!" Sanji knelt down in front of Robin and kissed her hand.

Alex just raised his eyebrow and said "Weird fella."

"What did you say!?" Sanji stood up and glared at him.

_"Tch! Love cook." Zoro mumbled as he woke up because of Sanji. He was far away from them but he could hear them, especially Sanji's loud voice, making him pissed off._

Robin chuckled and stood up, holding her cup. "I'm just going to get more coffee."

"No, Robin-chan! Let me do it for you!" Sanji spun and took the cup off Robin's hand, running quickly towards the kitchen.

"Will you keep it down!? I'm trying to sleep here!" Nami opened the door of the ladies' room and shouted before shutting it back, making Pico to wake up and the others to look at her.

"Okay." Alex mumbled and stared at the ocean.

Pico's eyes opened widely and covered its head with its wings as soon as it heard Nami's loud voice. He was startled and scared because he was not used of this kind of disturbance. The bird looked around its surroundings, panicking, and noticed he wasn't in his house at all nor Lassy was with him. Pico started to screech trying to call for help. The loud screech made Alex and Robin to shift their attention towards the bird's location, making Zoro to wake up again and Sanji to wonder.

_"Hmm? What's going on out there?"_ Sanji thought as he poured the coffee on the cup.

"What the hell is wrong now!?" Zoro looked up towards the bird. "Tch! Oi bird, keep it down!" Zoro shouted, making Pico's situation worse.

Alex ran towards the men's room to wake up Chopper for a tranquilizer as Robin quickly ran towards the scared Pico, trying to calm him down. But the bird was already in berserk mode. It was moving its wings randomly, trying to protect itself. He noticed Robin was trying to approach him and thought she was an enemy; Pico thought she took Lassy and he will be next. And because of the uproar caused by Pico and Alex waking up Chopper, Usopp and Nami woke up and went outside their rooms, making Sanji to go out the kitchen as well. Chopper quickly ran around the room, panicking, to get his tranquilizer in his bag.

"Pico, calm down." Robin said but the bird didn't listen to her. Instead, Pico moved its wings, flapping it to create a strong gust of wind. While Robin was trying to hold herself , trying not to be blown away, Pico used this chance to attack her with its wings, sending her towards the ocean. Everyone saw this with their eyes widen but before they could even shout her name, a certain someone jumped off the ocean to rescue her.

"That's the wrong way!" Everyone shouted in chorus as they saw Zoro jumped at the ocean but not where Robin fell.

"Shit! Robin!" Alex cursed as he ran towards the railings and jumped in the ocean; also the wrong way where Robin fell.

Everyone slapped the air as they shouted "He jumped at the wrong way too!"

"Those idiots!" Sanji ran towards the railings and jumped in the ocean close where Robin fell.

**_-Three guys after one life. Who will be able to rescue Robin? I'm not telling.-_**

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :P So what do you think? I want to be in Robin's situation now.. Hahaha! XD So I introduced Lassy now. Somewhere in the next chapters it will be Alex. Review please!**

**Kojo208- We'll see.. ^^ Did you like this chapter?**

**bAsAn- LOL With malice talaga? Okay na ko. Sana maging okay ka na din. ^^**

**someone- Well they will get OOC since no one knows how Zoro and Robin would react once they fall in love. So this story is what I think of how will they be if ever. ^^**

**Guest- Yes! XD**

**Quasimoto- Yes, you are definitely right! XD But of course, I wouldn't make Zoro like Sanji. That's totally too much OOC. XD**

**Guest- Another guest. XD Please indicate your name so I can thank you properly. Yes! Robi will definitely beat Zoro in chess. XD**

**ariahsop- Hey! You're back! It's alright. Knowing that you read my story makes me happy. ^^**

**oroz- Let's see what Alex can do. XD**

**Demon Ragna- Seriously, your reviews put a smile on my face. ^^ Ahh Don't worry about the blanket. Robin will get it back soon. XD What do you think of this chapter?**

**Otaku-SIG- Yes, Zoro moves! What do you think of this one?**

**megaME- Yes! Alex back off! Zoro and Robin only! XD**

**Chikage Zorobin- haha It's a secret. :P I hope you liked this chapter. ^^**


	7. That Should Be Him

**Chapter Seven**

**That Should Be Him**

_Robin's POV…_

Everything went wrong. My whole body was supposed to be sprouted at our room where it was safe. It happened so fast and took me by surprise. I wasn't able to fully develop my clone in the room or even made myself disappear because I already fell in the ocean. I couldn't imagine Pico could do that to me. I let my guard down. I was able to hear my friends' reaction before I splashed in the water. They were all worried. I felt the cold weakening water on my skin as I submerged in it. The sea at night was dark. It was hard to penetrate vision through the water, especially because the only light source was the moonlight. No one might be able to find me. I didn't even know if someone would save me.

My whole body was starting to numb, I can't breathe. My air supply was starting to depreciate. I was feeling weak because of the effect of the sea water to us devil fruit users. It was like my whole body was tied up with a heavy anchor dangling on it, dragging me down the seafloor. Not only that, but the sea water was also diminishing my strength. Everything was starting to fade. I was starting to consume the salty water. My lungs were almost at its limit. It hurts. At any moment, it will fail and water will start to flow into it. I let out the last air I've got, hoping someone will notice it when it rises up. I didn't care if it won't work, I have to do something. "S_omeone save me…"_

_Zoro's POV…_

_"Where is she?"_ I thought as I swam the dark waters. I can't find her. It was too dark to search in the ocean at times like this. _"Come on, find her you damned eye!"_ I've been looking around and all I see was nothing but water. That Alex jumped into the water as well. I don't need his help. I can find her myself. _"Robin, where are you!?"_ In just a split of seconds, the ero-cook joined us too. What is this? Some kind of a get together? I won't be surprise if Franky and Usopp will jump in too. But I don't need their help. _"Damn it! Where is she!?"_ After a few moments, I noticed that there were bubbles rising up in front of me. It wasn't mine. I looked down and my eye widened as hell. I saw a figure sinking down at the bottom of the ocean. I swam as fast as I could and as expected it was Robin.

_Robin's POV…_

A silhouette of a man swimming down towards my direction appeared vaguely. Finally someone found me. I wish he had come sooner because I started drinking and breathing water. It hurts a lot. My vision was blurred but I was able to saw little details of his face. _"Zoro…"_ I lost my consciousness already because I drank and breathed a lot of water after I saw him. But I felt his strong arms around me before my perception shut down. He was faster than I thought. He was far from me before I fainted. _"Thank you for saving me…"_

_Zoro's POV…_

_"Tch!"_ I wasn't the one who pulled up Robin. It happened so sudden. As soon as I saw her and started swimming towards her, that ero-cook came in swiftly with his shitty technique and saved her. The other guy swam as fast as he could too but the love-love machine was faster. _"Tch!"_ I can't believe I wasn't fast enough to save her. I was starting to get frustrated while I was looking for her because it was so dark underwater. And now I wasn't the one who got her? _"Damn it."_ I'm not supposed to be feeling this. I should be happy because she will be safe. But why am I feeling this? Why am I somehow mad at myself for not being the one who save her? I felt useless. I felt like my effort looking for her was put into waste_. "I'm supposed to be her saviour! Wait. Did I just say that? Erase, erase, erase! You are not feeling this, Zoro. Get a grip! You are not feeling this shit all over again!"_

I swam back up after the cook took Robin and when I came up to the surface, everyone was busy at the ship, tending her. I climbed up the ladder Nami prepared for us and saw that Chopper had already calmed down that raging bird. I took off my shirt and squished it dry. I didn't bother to circle with my friends because Robin needed air and they're not helping with circling around her. But my eye widened as I saw that bastard Alex giving Robin CPR. _"What the fuck!?"_ I thought as I looked at him taking advantage of the moment. Who the hell permitted that asshole to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation? Nami knows how, why is he the one who gave it to her? I could have sworn if I he wasn't Robin's friend, I would have already sliced him into strips. I heard the ero-cook cursed him and was about to kick his ass if only Usopp didn't stop him. If I was Usopp, I would have let go of the cook, though it would be better if I would be the one to kill that bastard.

I curled my hands into a fist and tried to calm down, thinking of my actions. In the first place, why do I even care if that Alex was giving Robin mouth to mouth? It was none of my business. It was reasonable that I got mad a little when I wasn't the one who saved her because I put effort into it, but this time it wasn't reasonable at all. _"Tch! Why am I feeling this? I knew I set aside my feelings two years ago for my dreams and now, I think it's coming back all over again. Damn it! I knew that weird feeling means something."_

My thoughts were interrupted as soon as I saw Nami sent Alex flying towards the railings and yelled "Get the fuck off! You're not helping at all!" Finally, she noticed he's useless. I knew he wasn't even trying to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation, just mouth to mouth. Nami gave her CPR quickly and in just a split of seconds, Robin got her conscious back and coughed water. It was quite funny to see that everyone was worried of her, unlike the other devil fruit users whenever they get drowned.

Now that I was sure Robin's really safe, I took her blanket lying on the grassy deck and walked towards her. She was sitting down so I bent down in front of her. I unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around her nicely. She was staring at me with a faint blush on her cheeks and widened eyes. "You'll be okay." I placed my hand on top of her head and smiled. I didn't know why I acted that way. It was automatic. There was really something wrong with me.

_Robin's POV…_

I thought I was going to die. I was really thankful that they were able to revive me. I coughed plenty of water and it hurts a lot. Chopper said I should go to the infirmary in order to continue my treatment. I looked around and it was so hard for me to breathe. The first one that got my attention was Zoro. He was walking towards my direction with my maroon blanket in his hand. _"What is he going to do?"_ I asked myself. I blinked few times out of confusion as he stopped in front of me and bent down. My eyes widened and I felt my ears hot as he unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around myself. I was shocked. I didn't know how to respond. It was the first time he did something like that and it felt tingly inside.

Zoro didn't get contented by just wrapping the said blanket around me, but he also placed his hand on my head, which made me immobilized, and said I will be okay. Everything was new. It was like we were the only one on the deck. I didn't even realize that everyone was looking at us. I cleared my throat and said "Thank you." He smiled at and removed his hand off my head. It was a shame. I was enjoying his hand on my head; I didn't know why though.

After a few seconds, Zoro stood up and was about to leave but I got a hold of his arm to stop him. I didn't even care if our friends were still with us. He looked back at me and asked "What now?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, for saving my life." I said with a sweet smile on my face. I was really happy he was the one who saved me.

Sanji fell down and weep, having a dark aura around him. Everyone gasped with what I said and even Zoro was shocked. "I'm not the one who saved you." he said, looking at me blankly.

"But y—

"Sanji was the one who saved you. In fact, Zoro, Sanji, and Alex were the ones who looked for you." Nami cut me off.

"Yes, Robin-chwan! I was the one who saved you! Not that turtle marimo!" Sanji agreed as he weep.

"I'm sorry. I thought Zoro was the one who saved me because he was the one I saw before I lost my consciousness." I let go of Zoro's arm. "Thank you for saving my life, Sanji." I smiled at him. I was really disappointed but I was glad that he still had the heart to save me. "Thank you, Zoro and Alex, for caring."

"No prob, Robin." Alex smiled as he scratched the back of his head. I was wondering why he was sitting by the railings though.

"Tch! There's nothing to thank about." Zoro said and climbed up towards the crow's nest.

"Don't mind him, Robin-chan. He's just jealous because I was the one who saved you!" Sanji's eye turned into a heart as he danced like a jelly.

"I'm not, idiot!" Zoro yelled as he entered the crow's nest.

"By the way, why did Pico acted that way?" Usopp asked as he got a hold of his chin.

"He was startled with Nami's voice when she shouted at us." Alex bluntly said, making Nami's eyes widened. I didn't want her to know about it because I knew she will be upset. But I guess Alex already did it.

"Even I will be startled if Nami will yell at me." Usopp chuckled making Nami to smack his face, knocking him down.

Nami's reaction turned from furious into a sadden face. She hugged me tight even though my whole body was wet and said "I'm sorry. I guess it was my fault why you've got in to this mess."

I smiled and patted her back in reply to her actions. "It's alright. I'm fine now. It's not your fault. I was the one who calmed down Pico and I didn't know that he will do that. Don't worry."

She let go of me and smiled. "Thank you!"

"Can you manage yourself? I have to treat you. CPR was just a first aid." Chopper worriedly said.

"I shall carry Robin-chwan!" Sanji suggested and almost got a hold of me if only Nami didn't stop him by pushing him away.

"I think I can manage. Thank you everyone." I said as I stood up, got a hold of the blanket around me, and walked slowly with Chopper.

* * *

**Yo! So what do you think? I hope I didn't disappoint you! I'm sorry if I only updated now. I was really busy with my studies and I will still be in the following weeks until 21. I can only update on Saturday, so please understand. Anyways.. Review please! ^^**

**xZorobinx- Ahh It's not Zoro.. . But did the chapter turned out alright?**

**Seis Fleur- Yes! It's Sanji! Did you like this chapter?**

**megaME- Awww... Yes, Robin will be his woman, I don't know when. XD What do you think of this chapter?**

**someone- Hihihi. What do you think of this chapter then?**

**Jabrax13- Sanji has his technique, where he could kick very fast making him to swim fast. Ugghhh... Sorry for the lame explanation. XD But I hope you're alright with this chapter.**

**Chikage Zorobin- Thank you! Yes! It seems you have noticed they both have no sense of direction. XD**

**Quasimoto- Zoro wasn't the one who saved her. :( But what do you think of this chapter?**

**Kojo208- haha Don't worry, I didn't forgot how will Sanji react to it. But it will be on the middle part of the story. And it seems you have noticed that same thing too. Hihihi.. ^^**

**bAsAn- Yes! Welcome back, dre! Don't hug Lassy! You always hug people with malice. XD What do you think of this chapter?**

**ariahsop- But Sanji was the one who rescued her. XD What do you think of this chapter?**

**zoro-baby 4ever- haha XD But it's not Zoro. What do you think of this chapter?**

**Demon Ragna- I'm really happy you reviewed! Yay! Did I manage to satisfy you with this chapter? ^^**

**bhayolet- Awww... But if Zoro will be the one to save her, no thrill. XD Thank you! ^^**


	8. Teasing

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. I don't own "Mischievous Smile" too. bAsAn owns it and I asked permission. :P**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Teasing**

Nico Robin slowly opened her eyes as her body clock awakened her. She was lying down on the bed of Chopper's infirmary for he had just finished treating her a few hours ago. She sat up on the bed and found Chopper sleeping in his chair with his head resting on the table. He must have fallen asleep looking after her. She got up and slowly wrapped her arms around the cute reindeer, lifted him up gently and went out of the room. It was early in the morning, around 5:30 am. The sun was starting to rise on the horizon and it was a beautiful sight. No one was found outside so she concluded everyone was still asleep until she heard the sound of metals being waved at the crow's nest. She looked up at the said room while holding Chopper firmly in her arms and hypothesized that Zoro was having his morning work-out.

Robin walked in the boy's cabin and gently lay Chopper down in his hammock. She looked around the room and found Zoro was missing which confirmed her hypothesis. She saw Lassy too, sleeping peacefully along with her snoring friends. She smiled as she went out of the room and went at the library to get the book Chopper bought her back at the Fishman Island. It was entitled as "Mischievous Smile" and Chopper thought that Robin can relate to it since she always smiles. She was happy that her furry friend bothered to buy her a book instead of buying his own. She didn't know but Chopper didn't bother to look what kind of genre the book was and only liked it because of the title.

The raven-haired archaeologist went out of the library and headed to the crow's nest. She knocked on the trap door before opening it, popping her head out, she asked "Good Morning. Mind if I join you for a while?"

"I don't mind. You know my rules anyway. 526, 527, 528…" Zoro said as he pushed himself up and down using only his thumb.

Robin pulled herself up and closed the trap door. She sat on the comfy couch and opened her book. She liked staying there not only because Zoro doesn't bother her, but also because she's comfortable with him. His presence was enough to make her relax. She didn't know why but ever since of what had happened last night, she couldn't take the green-haired swordsman off her mind. Then she realized one thing. Her feelings for him were starting to grow back again. The feelings she tried to forget during the two years training. The feelings that will ruin everything. _"This can't be happening again. Especially because he's here."_ Robin thought as she started to read the first chapter of her book.

Zoro got the hang of it that Robin almost always stays with him while he trained whenever she had the time. He felt peaceful whenever she's around, not only because she doesn't bug her, but also because of the same reason why Robin likes to hang out with him, the feeling of being comfortable with her. "997, 998, 999, 1000." Zoro counted and finished his push up. He stood up and got his towel, wiping off the sweat trickling down his well-formed muscles. He glanced at Robin and his functioning eye widened a bit as he stared at her. Her cheeks were flushed but she still had that calm expression on her face. _"What's happening to her?"_ he asked himself as he sat down beside her with one of his eyebrow raised. "Oi." He interrupted her reading which made her to close her book quickly.

"Yes?" She turned to him with an obvious fake smile and a faint blush on her cheeks. It wasn't because of the matured part of the book that was making her blush; it was the thought that was forming inside her mind. Mature scenes were not new to her. It's just that the characters in the story have the same features and characteristics that she and Zoro have. She was imagining her and Zoro making love, which was actually prohibited. Why? Because they are nakamas and she had enough of those lovey-dovey things. Another reason why she was blushing was because of the thought that the person she was imagining making love to her was only a few inches away and that she's starting to have feelings for him again.

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever? You're cheeks are red and that's not normal at all." he somehow worriedly asked.

"Of course, I am fine." She said as her cheeks went back to normal.

"What are you reading, anyway?" he thought that might be the reason why she was acting weird.

"Oh this? Just a romantic novel." She handed him the book.

"Heh. I thought you only read history stuff." He smirked and opened the book. As soon as he opened a random page of the book, his eye widened and shade of pink spread upon his cheeks.

"Sometimes, I read novels. Chopper was the one who bought me this book."

"I didn't know he has interest with this stuff." He said as he blinked and read some steamy scenes of the book, turning him on a bit.

"Do you want to read it? I can lend it to you, if you want. Especially when you… Fufufu~ Never mind." Robin teased.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Zoro's functioning eye widened as he blushed furiously and threw the book on the couch.

"Relax. I'm just asking if you wanted to read it when you have nothing to do." She giggled as she stared at his blushing face and picked up the book.

"Tch! Whatever." He rolled his eye to the side, staring outside.

"Have you ever touched a woman before?" she smirked.

"What the fuck are you asking!?" he asked with the same reaction but he was blushing like a tomato.

"If you already touched a woman, like this." She got a hold of his hand and placed it on her arm.

Zoro was so embarrassed he wanted to hide himself from her. His cheek was as red as a tomato and it was not good for his image. He had to think of some way to escape. "Yeah, I did. Lots of times." he smirked as he uttered those words, not removing his hand from her arm.

Robin stared at him blankly as she tried to interpret what he meant. Somehow she got irritated with the last sentence he said but she went with the flow. "I'm sure I'm better than them." She muttered, only to be heard by her.

"What did you say?" he asked as he squeezed her arm gently.

"Nothing." she smiled.

"You said something about being better?" he smirked.

"You're hearing things. Go train again, I'm going to read."

Zoro slightly heard the words she uttered but she won't tell it at all. So he stood up and went back to his side of the room. "Tch! Fine. Read your 'erotic' book."

Robin opened her book and looked for the page she was reading earlier for she didn't manage to place a bookmark in it. She was trying to force herself not to think about her and Zoro in the scenes of the story, but she can't help it. Some of it was sweet while most of it was erotic. Then she thought what if they turned out to be together someday but she set aside that feeling and thoughts because she knew that a crow's feathers turned white already but Zoro will still have no feelings towards her.

Zoro sat on the floor and started meditating, in order to clear off his mind. He kept glancing at Robin whenever he got his focus distorted. He can't help but to found it cute because it was very rare to see Robin blushing. In fact, this was the first time he saw her blushing.

"I didn't know I'm the new subject for concentration." Robin raised her eyebrow with a sly smile and shifted her gaze towards Zoro.

"Be quiet. I'm concentrating." He said as his eyebrow twitched with his eye closed.

"Okay." she chuckled softly and shifted her attention back to her book.

After a few minutes, Zoro took another quick glance at Robin but she was gone from her position. He fully opened his eye to take a second look but she wasn't there, only her book was found at the couch. "Where did she go?" he asked himself as he scratched his head with eyebrow raised.

"She disappeared?" a familiar voice asked beside him.

"Yeah…" he agreed and with a split of second, his eye widened and he quickly looked to the direction of the voice, only to see Robin was sitting on the floor next to him. "Why the hell are you there!?" he asked as he moved back with a shocked face.

"I might melt, if you kept staring at me." she giggled.

"Tch! Stop interrupting me." he sat back properly and faced front.

"I'm not interrupting you. You were the one who went to look for me when you shouldn't have done it." she smiled and imitated him.

"Whate—

Suddenly, the trap door opened making the attentions of the two straw-hats to be shifted there; it was Brook. "Ahhh. Am I interrupting something romantic? Yohohoho~!" he asked as he stared at Zoro and Robin.

"No, there's nothing romantic happening here." Robin smiled while Zoro grunted.

"Sanji-san said that it is breakfast time and Nami-san said she has some announcement about the next island. Yohohoho~ Luffy-san is very hungry too."

"We'll be right there." She smiled.

"One more thing Robin-san…" Brook showed his finger, signalling number one.

"What is it?" she asked.

"May I see y—

"We'll be heading down, Brook." Zoro stood up and fixed his clothes properly.

"Yohohoho~!" Brook closed the door and left.

"I guess we should get going." Robin stood up and looked at Zoro.

"Yeah." he got his robe and wore it.

* * *

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! I updated! Sorry! I only made this quick because I'm really busy! I'm so busy I can't reply to your reviews! All I want to say is thank you for your reactions! This is just a simple chapter but the next one, will be better because the time I'll post is my Christmas break and the real story will start! It will be on next Saturday! Yay! What do yah think of this chapter? Review please! ^^**


	9. Partners

**Chapter Nine**

**Partners**

Everyone was around the table, munching the delicious food Sanji prepared for them. Different delicacies were placed all over the table that can make a stomach growl and Luffy to have a waterfall with his exaggerated drool. As everyone ate and at the same time protected their food from Luffy's greedy hands, Nami started the topic about the next island's information.

"Everyone, listen up. The next island that we will encounter is Lava Ramata. But before we enter it, we have to pass the island's shield called Audra Ratas. It's a ring of different currents along with thunderstorms that surrounds the island. Lassy and Alex are supposed to leave after we land on the island but since they cannot travel by air, due to the thunderstorms and currents, they are joining us in the island."

_"Lava Ramata…"_ Robin thought as she kept forking her meat, pretending to be tenderizing it.

"Yosh! We are heading to the island of meat!" Luffy stood up and raised his bone of meat before eating it.

"Woahh!" Chopper's eyes sparkled.

"That's not it!" Nami slapped Luffy's head.

"We can actually leave right now but I don't want my Pico to be exhausted flying all the way from here to headquarters. So we're going to wait for our ship to come and fetch us at the island. And besides, I want to explore the island too." Lassy added. _"Maybe I can finally use what Ivan-chan gave me… Or maybe not…"_ he thought.

"Yay! Pico will stay!" Chopper cheered.

"Going back to Lava Ramata, Lassy will explain the information about it." Nami shifted her attention to Lassy.

"Me? I only know the exterior. The whole island is surrounded with thick and high impenetrable walls. And I don't know the interior." he chewed his food as he looked at Nami and glanced at Robin.

"Oh great." she facepalmed.

"Lava Ramata. The term came from an extinct language which means 'Love Game'. It was first used as an island for testing ones love for another long time ago, but now, it's like a tourist spot. Only couples can enter the island. Whether normal couple or not is fine. Even the villagers are couples. When they give birth, the infants are brought to the palace and raised with respect with other kids. There, they get to interact and develop feelings with others until they realize it's love." Robin uttered, shifting everyone's attention to them.

Nami gave her a thumbs up and said "That's my Robin! We only need to go in pairs, right?"

"Yes. But at least one person has to stay and guard the ship. There was a rumor that if the villagers know your ship is unguarded, they will dismantle your ship into scraps of woods and metals to make their town more ideal for couples." Robin added.

"She's right. We've seen tons of ships being dismantled by villagers because there's no guard on it. And since it's a pirate ship, pirates cannot complain." Lassy agreed.

"Aww! I'll stay on the ship! No one can touch our suuuuupeeer Sunny!" Franky suggested.

"That's great, Franky!" Nami gave him a thumbs up.

"Everything is cheap there but if you are a cute couple, it's all free. It's a paradise for lovers." Alex added.

"Kyaaah! I will assign the pairings then! I need a guy who is good looking to be paired with me!" Nami's eyes turned into beli's as she took out a piece of paper and a ballpen.

"I look good with you, Nami-swaaan~!" Sanji suggested.

"Hotels are free but you can only sleep with your partner. And you can only exchange partners once." Alex added.

"I love Lava Ramata!" Nami squealed and continued to think of the partners.

"Tch! Why do you have to decide who we'll be partnered with?" Zoro complained.

"Because I can." Nami stuck out her tongue.

"What if we oppose?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Everyone's debt will have an increase of 100%." She smirked.

Zoro grunted which made Robin to giggle which made Alex to roll his eyes away.

"Why does Alex knows about the island but Lassy doesn't?" Usopp curiously asked with his hand rubbing his chin, making everyone's attention shift to Alex.

"Robin knows too." Chopper stared at Robin who was calm and quiet.

Everyone was silent, looking at Alex and Robin…

"She might have read it in one of her books!" Franky broke the silence and glanced at Robin with a warm smile.

"Oh yeah! Shishishi!" Luffy giggled and continued eating.

"By the way, log sets after two weeks." Lassy said as he looked at Nami who was thinking of the pairings while smirking.

"Okay! So here are the names of who will be staying with each other and only I can alter it. Now since we only have three girls in the ship—

"Nami-san, there are only two ladies." Sanji interrupted.

"Hey!" Lassy complained.

"She's part of us, so shh. Where was I? Ahh. Since we only have three ladies on the ship, there are only three normal couples that can be entertained inside the island. Then two pairs of—

"Heh. The cook can finally wear his dress he's been itching for so long." Zoro mocked.

"What the fuck did you say, you good-for-nothing swordsman!?" Sanji blushed as he was lit on fire by his anger. Those two years of hell came back to him, stepping his dignity again.

"Will you two shut up! Or so help me, I will make you two partners!" Nami said angrily while she facepalmed which made Sanji to zip his mouth and Zoro to grunt.

"Continue, Nami-san. Yohohoho~ I'm so excited~!" Brook cheered with a slight of blood drooling down his nasal bone and thought that if ever he got the chance to be partnered with Nami or Robin, he will get to see their underwear.

"Okay, so the partners will be, Usopp and Luffy. You will gather the supplies Franky will need."

"Ahahahaha! Usopp is my partner and he will be wearing make-up and a girl's clothes." The two boys placed their arms on each other's shoulders and laughed which made Chopper a little jealous.

"He doesn't need to, idiot. Anyways, next one is Chopper and Brook. You will get your supplies, Chopper, and have fun at the same time."

"Ahh. Chopper-san I will take care of you." Brook said like a gentleman. He was a little broken-hearted that he wasn't paired with Nami or Robin, but at least he got to be paired with their cute doctor.

"You're scaring me!" Chopper's fur stood up.

"Next couple is Sanji-kun an—

"Ahh Nami-swaaan I am so happy you're my partner!" Sanji cheered as he danced around her.

"I'm not your partner. You're partner i—

"Robin-chwaaan! I'll die out of happiness!" Sanji swoon over Robin.

"Stop interrupting me! Your partner is Lassy." Nami said which made Sanji's heart to break.

"N-Nami-san!? W-Why!? WHY!? HE HAS ALEX! WHY?" Sanji cursed and cried on the floor which made Zoro to make fun of him again but he was too gloomy to hear it.

"At least Lassy looks like a girl." Usopp commented.

"Nooooo!" Sanji exaggerated as he broke down the floor which made everyone to look at him.

"He'll get over it soon. _Noooooooo… Why him?_ Lassy, you'll be okay with him, right? _Why, Nami-san, why?_ You'll just be gathering food supplies." Nami smiled.

"Of course." Lassy smiled, knowing Sanji's a gentleman who treats girls like princesses and that he's just acting like that because he doesn't know anything.

Nami looked at the paper with the last two pairs listed and had a second thought about it. She saw Robin's reaction when Usopp asked why Alex knew about the island and when Chopper said that she knows about it too. She saw that her eyes widened a bit but no one noticed except her. Nami knew that what Franky said was just a cover up because things won't be pretty once it'll be opened up. She thought there might be something that had happened there during those two years of staying with them.

Nami was thinking whether she will pair her with Zoro and let her try to forget what may have occurred in the island by maybe having fun with him. _Nooooooooooo… Why can't it be you?_ Or she should pair Robin with Alex so they could talk about it, if ever there were still things that were left undone or unsaid, but it will only open things that might have been good to be closed. _Why, Nami-saaaan? Noooo… _She can't decide and also because both men were good looking so anyone that would be paired to her would give her a chance to have everything free.

Nami woke up from her thoughts as Robin snapped her fingers and called out her name. "Nami, are you okay?" Robin asked.

Nami crumpled the paper and said "Yes. For searching more information relating about the island, they will be me and Robin, along with our partners. So Robin's partner will be…" _Nooooo!_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Waaaaah! I'm sorry for updating soooo late! I kept revising this chapter because I don't want to give too many hints too early. Though I gave some, neh? XD Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter though not much of our favorite couple. What are you waiting for guys? Review please! XD The next chapters are so hard to write, I haven't finished it yet! XD**

**xZorobinx- Well I hope you like this one too! ^^**

**bAsAn- Oo, Dre! Ganun kahalay ung story mo! XD Ayt ayt, madami taung flirty scenes, wag ka mag-alala! XD Kaso mejo malayo pa.. XD**

**Majin no tamashi- hihihi What do you think of this chapter?**

**Quasimoto- Yep, Zoro's funny on that chapter. What about this one, what do yah think? XD**

**megaME- Let us see what will happen with those erotic scenes! XD**

**Kojo208- Yep! Tha story is just too steamy! XD**

**Otaku-SIG- Yay! Thank you!**

**someone- Yes, yes! Here it is! XD Sorry I updated late! 3**

**Demon Ragna- I just soooooo love your reviews.. XoX It's too long to thank everything you said. Thank you for really reviewing every chapter! And what do you think of this one? The info about the island?**

**Woooo! XD**


	10. Uh-Ohh

**Chapter Ten**

**Uh-Ohh…**

Robin was staring at Nami as she just finished her food. She was waiting for her to say who will be her partner. Honestly, she wanted her partner to be Zoro. She didn't want to be paired with Alex again. If she were to choose among her guy nakamas, she will still be choosing him. She knew he's trustworthy as she saw how trust was so valuable to him and how disciplined and determined he can be. And the fact that she wanted to be much closer to him.

_"Say Zoro. Damn it. Don't say Alex!"_ The green-haired swordsman thought as he listened to Nami while he was eating his food. He wanted to be partnered with Robin. He wanted to spend time with her where no one can interrupt them. And also, so he can assure that Alex won't be taking advantage of her like when she was drowned. Who knows, if she was to be partnered with Alex, he would suddenly touch her when she's asleep. Zoro shook off his thoughts and thought that he's being paranoid because she could take care of herself. But still…

Alex stared at Nami as he wished that his name would be the one to be uttered by her. He wanted to be Robin's partner and spend time with her in the perfect island. He wanted to make it up to her for being such a jerk before she left. And everything will be better if he will spend the whole two weeks with her. He will make her happy by his side. _"Say my name, Nami."_

"So Robin's partner will be… Alex." Nami finished her sentence making Robin, Alex, Zoro, and Lassy to stop with what they were doing and looked at her.

"What the!?" Zoro suddenly reacted as soon as he heard Nami said Alex making everyone to look at him. "What?" Robin broke for a second and showed she disagreed but it quickly faded. It was in chorus with Zoro's reaction and she was looking on her plate so no one was able to notice because all the attention was on him.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Noooooo! Why the good-for-nothing moss-head!?" Sanji cried in the background, having a gloomy aura around him.

"I get to be paired with a witch!?" he found an excuse.

"What did you say?" Nami raised her fist as her eyebrow twitched.

"Nami-san, why? Why didn't you pair up with me? Why does it have to be with Marimo? And of all of the people why am I p—

"If you don't want to go to the island because you get to be paired by me, what makes you think that I want it too? I'm sorry but who says I want to be partnered with you? In fact, I don't want to be paired with a cry-baby who gets gloomy and all, just because he gets paired with the same gender. And I'd rather choose a skeleton or a cute reindeer than to be paired with an asshole like you who just cares with his urges!" Lassy broke down and left the room, crying. He had enough of Sanji rubbing on his face that he doesn't want to be paired with him. Even if Ivankov made her a man, she still has a soft heart of a woman. And he never forgot everything that happened to her. She hated guys who just go crazy with women because they were sexy and beautiful, making her to remember her past.

Lassy was beautiful and had a perfect body that's why most men got attracted to her. One dark night while she was walking on her way home, she got kidnapped and was used as a sex slave. Every night, guys would mindlessly rape her and leave her in the warehouse afterwards. But one night, the last batch forgot to close the place and they didn't know a bird was always there watching them. The bird was Pico. Pico was only waiting for the chance to get her because he saw how helpless she was every time the warehouse opens and different men leaves.

"Woah…" Everyone was dumbfounded.

"What did just happen?" Sanji's eyes widened as he saw Lassy in tears. He didn't know why but his heart broke when he saw him cried. It was like a woman's tears in a man's body.

"You were too insensitive and kept whining. Have any ice cream?" Alex said plainly.

"Yeah… This isn't a time for a frozen dairy treat!"

"Ice cream makes Lassy better and happy." Robin smiled.

"Ohh! Thanks, Robin-chwan!" Sanji clasped his hands and went to the freezer to make Lassy the best ice cream he had ever tasted.

"Okay? So everything's clear now then? Franky, you'll be on look out tonight in case we don't get to reach the island before dusk. And Sanji-kun, make up with Lassy!" Nami said as she stood up, holding her plate, and placed it on the sink.

"Hai~!" Sanji approved as he looked for some syrup in the cabinet.

"Suuuuppeerrr count on me!" he gave her thumbs up and gave his plate to Usopp who was cleaning up because Sanji was busy on his ice cream duty.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the library." Robin stood up and left.

Franky followed her with his stare until she was out of sight. "Is she alright?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Luffy asked as he finished the leftovers.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't she?" Chopper agreed.

"Nothing. Well I'm just going to spend time with myself." Franky stood up and scratched his back.

"You need to? Yohohoho~!" Brook gasped and blushed.

"Hahh? Ohhh~! Yeah~!" he agreed and blushed before leaving.

"Alex, what are they talking about?" Chopper asked to Alex.

"Stuff you wouldn't understand." Alex chuckled.

"They're weird." Luffy commented.

* * *

Lassy was sitting on the swing located at the grassy deck with her eyes closed, being calm. He was too pissed of Sanji because he kept bragging that he doesn't want them to be partners. But then he realized he just got carried away because he was too annoying. In fact, the reason why he got pissed was too shallow and it was a childish reason. Maybe along with that annoyance, his past came up that's why he got pissed. His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed that someone was approaching him and to his surprise, it was Sanji holding a tray of ice cream in his hands. It contains twelve scoops of different flavours of ice cream in one glass bowl with chocolate and caramel syrup. Lassy's eyes grew and his face brightened up as soon as he saw him.

"Hey… I'm sorry about earlier. Alex and Robin-chan told me ice cream cheers you up so I made you this. Will it be okay for you if we will be partners?" Sanji crouched down in front of him and handed him the bowl of ice cream and a spoon.

"I thought you didn't want me to be your partner?" Lassy took the spoon and got a scoop of the vanilla flavour.

"Well you were right with what you've said and I should stop whining. And I'm sorry if I made you cry earlier." Sanji said as he stared on the grass. When he moved his head to look at him, the bowl of ice cream was almost empty. "What the!?"

"I love ice cream! Thank you for making me one! And I forgive you, so don't worry!" he giggled like a girl which made Sanji's heart to drop and he continued to eat the ice cream.

"I'm glad you loved it." Sanji smiled.

* * *

Robin was in the library and was still reading the same book she was reading in the morning. She wanted to, at least, made her mind wander with a good novel. Being paired again with Alex was too much for her. She didn't like it; not even a bit. She wanted to oppose but everyone will wonder why and it will just cause too many questions. She didn't even realize she wasn't reading her book anymore, instead she was thinking about what happened. But her thoughts were interrupted as soon as someone knocked on the door. Robin wished it wasn't Alex. She didn't have the mind to deal with him. The door opened and it was Franky, smiling.

"Sup!? May I come in?" Franky greeted.

"This isn't my room, so you are free to come in." Robin smiled.

"Last time I went here, Chopper was guarding the door." He chuckled and closed the door.

"I asked him to. I wanted to be alone that time."

"Well do you mind if I join you for a while?" he sat down on the chair beside her.

"I don't. We haven't have a talk for a while anyway." she closed her book.

"Is it alright if I will be your partner in the next island?" he asked and rested his head on his palm, supported with his arm rested on the table.

"Yes, it's alright with me." Robin nodded with a brighten smile on her face.

"I'm just joking. Nami would kill me if I say I want to go to the island, since I already volunteered on guarding the ship." He chuckled.

"Ohh… Fufufu~" Robin pretended to giggle.

"I'm just bored. So what's up with yah? You seemed to be bothered by something."

"Really? I'm fine."

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't fit you. I know there's something wrong."

Robin just stared at Franky.

"Mind sharing?"

"Actually…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**WAAAAH! Well I'm guessing you've expected that already XD Anyways.. I forgot what I should say so review please! XD Ohhh! And thanks for reviewing guys! XD ohh! And I updated earlier because of bAsAn XD hahaha XD She kept telling me to update. XD**

**Majin no tamashi- I'm sorry But cliffhanger is fun! XD**

**Guest- Sorry if she's not with Zoro.. **

**Kojo208- Secret! XD It will be revealed slowly XD**

**Quasimoto- Ohhh I know you like it XD**

**bhayolet- Awwww I'm sorry Don't worry I'll make it up for all of you XD somehow...**

**Locke- Oh you're right! XD What do yah think of this chapter? XD**

**Jabrax13- We'll see what happens in the next chapters XD**

**xXwendyXx3- Awww Sorry, I couldn't make LuNa even if I want to.. XD Some people are LuHan or SaNa so, I'm going neutral with that.. ^^**

**Guest- There you have Robin's partner! Boo Alex~!**

**zoro-baby 4ever- Ohh! I updated earlier! XD**

**zorobin4you- Secret XD Abangan nalang XD**

**ariahsop- It's okay! XD Everyone has their own opinions! ^^**

**bAsAn- Tengene, walang murahan XD Joke! XD Don't worry! I'll make it up for ZoRobin moments XD In the later chapters XD**

**Guest- Thank you for reading! XD**

**Thank you all! hihihi ^^**


	11. Almost There

**Chapter Eleven**

**Almost There**

"Well?" Franky asked as he stared at Robin. He knew there was something bothering her about the island or about Alex. She just didn't want or know how to open up. He wanted to determine what her problem was because it was bothering him too. Ever since Lassy and Alex joined them, he always saw Alex trying to follow everywhere Robin goes. He just wanted to comfort her if ever there was a problem because he treats her as a sister.

"Actually… There's nothing to share." Robin giggled.

"Waah?" he almost fell on his chair with what she said. "Come on, I'll listen."

"The only thing I can share is some information about the island."

"Then how come you know a lot of information about it?" he smirked.

"Books." She smiled sweetly at him as she tilted her head to the side.

"Damn, you're smart. Let's see…" he placed his hand on his chin and looked at her. Suddenly he remembered something from the event earlier. "Why did you react when Nami said your partner would be Alex?"

She knew at least someone will notice her reaction so she thought of an excuse quickly because she will get caught if she denies it. "I had an agreement with Zoro that if Nami will be his partner, I will treat him a case of booze."

"Why was he pissed then? He should be happy you're treating him booze."

"He said the reason."

"What if I ask him about the deal?" he smirked.

"It's only between us, so probably, he will just deny it." She crossed her legs and arched an eyebrow on him. "I told you, there's nothing to share."

"How did you know that we are heading to Lava Ramata? And when did you discuss that with Zoro?"

"Fufufu~ I heard Lassy told Nami about it when he first started to talk to her. Zoro and I were together earlier before we went to the kitchen. Franky, there's really nothing to share and I'm alright." She giggled.

"Why were you with Zoro?"

"That's out of the topic."

"No, it's no—

Suddenly the ship started to tilt exaggeratedly back and forth which interrupted their conversation. The two of them sprinted outside and found that they have already entered the Audra Ratas. The wind was blowing them like they were little midgets on the sea, the raindrops were like needles falling from the sky, and the ship was as if being carried by a hand of wave, passing and passing it to the other waves. Meanwhile, Pico was inside the kitchen having a hot coco with Chopper. Nami saw Franky and shouted "Where have you been, Franky!? I was looking all over for you! Steer the ship!"

"Awww! Sorrryy!" Franky jumped and ran towards the steering wheel.

"Boys, furl the sail! We are busting out of this nightmare." Nami commanded with a serious look.

Zoro and Sanji started to tie to the sail while Usopp, Luffy, and Brook help. Usopp saw Lassy and Alex sitting down firmly on the stairs, unmindful that the ship was being blown away. "Why the hell aren't you two helping!?"

"Robin's not helping." Lassy said as he and Alex pointed out Robin who was holding on tight on the railings.

"She's a lady!" Sanji shouted from the mast as he tried his best to tie the sail while the rain was pouring like broken glasses.

"I'm a lady too!" Lassy shouted back.

"You're a navigator, right!? Why aren't you helping?" Usopp asked as he held on tight on the handle of the stairs, trying not to be blown away.

"Franky, hard a-starboard!" Nami commanded.

"Your navigator is enough. She will bring you far." Lassy stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Usopp asked.

"To have hot coco. Robin! Hot coco! They can handle this." Lassy said and shouted at Robin before entering the kitchen.

Usopp looked at Alex and said "And you?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm helping." He stood up and helped the others.

After a few turns and changing of positions which the author couldn't even explain and elaborate, they managed to get out from Audra Ratas. Everyone felt relief that the storm was finally over and they were able to experience the perfect climate of the place. Luffy started jumping up and down on top of the lion's head yelling "Wooohooh! I see it! I see it! Land-hoooo! I see the island of meat!"

"I told you, it's not the island of meat!" Nami slapped his head.

* * *

It wasn't very long before they docked on the sandy beach of the island. As Lassy described, there were humungous walls surrounding the whole place; walls that were as tall, thick and sturdy as the walls at Marineford. There were only few selected parts where ships can dock but all in all, the island was hidden behind the walls. Lassy, Robin, Chopper, and Pico went out of the kitchen as soon as they realized the storm was over.

Luffy and Usopp were the first two who jumped out of the ship as Zoro dropped the anchor first. The beach was like an ordinary one, except there weren't any trees because it's blocked by the walls. Luffy looked around and said "This is exciting! I wonder what's behind that wall."

"There's the entrance." Robin pointed at the right portion of the wall where there was a normal door with a sign hanging on it.

"Is that the only entrance?" Nami asked.

"There are fourteen different entrances but that's the closest and simplest one." Robin answered.

"Franky, we'll leave the ship to you!" Nami waved her hand to him.

"Count on me! Enjoy!" Franky stroke his signature pose.

Everyone jumped off the ship and walked towards the door. They realized that their group was the only presence of people outside the island but there were ships docked around it. Luffy was the first one who saw the sign and he read "Knock on the door if you wish to enter the island." The door was simple like any other ordinary doors. The only thing that differs it from the others was that its knob was heart-shaped and there was a silhouette of cupid at the upper center of the door which made it look like a craft of a thirteen year old girl, who was in a lovey-dovey mood, made it.

Luffy was about to knock on the door but Nami smacked his head and yelled "You idiot! Don't just knock! What if this is a trap? This is a couple's island! There must something you should do first before entering! This is the New World! People just don't knock on doors!"

"Sh-She's right, Luffy!" Usopp said as he hid behind Zoro.

"Actually, Luffy's right." Alex said as he walked towards the door and knocked on it.

"Shishishi! Told yah!" Luffy laughed which made Nami to facepalmed.

As soon as Alex knocked on the door, a butt-chested lady with a coca-cola figure along with a small man came out of the door. Sanji's eyes turned into hearts and he quickly ran towards the woman but Nami stopped him. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Zoro blinked as they look at the two figures that came out of the door.

"Oh it's you! Long time no see!" the small man waved his small hand at Alex.

"It's been a while. Are you with— Ohh… I see you're still with her and you got company." The lady saw Robin and smiled.

"Yeah…" Alex smiled at them.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Yoh! XD Maybe I should stop with the cliffhanger... Hmmm... Well I know it makes you crave for more XD Woooo! What do yah think of this chapter? Well It's not much sorry! I'm just putting in place here and there.. After this one, the real story will start.. XD Gomen! I hope I can hear what other readers think of this story! Review please! ^^**

**bAsAn- Yep! I will definitely start writing ZoRobin feeelss soon! Just keep on track! I will make up for the things I did? LOL XD haha LassyxSanji And the Alex and Robin thingy... Tae ka! Alam mo na eh! Piniga mo ko! Wla n tuloi thrill! **

**xXwendyXx3- Somehow, I don't know how to put LuNa on the story XD hahaha XD Maybe before the story ends, I'll do a simple one? I dunno.. It's hard XD Well the next updates will have some short ZoRobins so don't worry!**

**Quasimoto- haha XD Yay! Someone likes my cliffhangers XD**

**Jabrax13- Robin didn't tell Franky~ Boo~ XD Well you'll know it from Robin and Alex themselves XD**

**VanillaAnime- Yay evil me! Another cliffhanger~ XD**

**Otaku-SIG- Yay~! I'm glad you like the prev chapter.. Well this chapter isn't very much though.. Hihihi ^^**

**someone- Gomen! I only update every Saturday cause it's hard to write and balance it with studies and other stuffs.. And sometimes writer's block gets in the way.. XD**

**Majin no tamashi- Alex because they have to fix stuff they needed to fix XD**

**myzorobin- Yay! Thank you! For loving my story!**

**Mark358- Calm down XD Well fuck, we need them to fall for each other for them to fuck XD I don't like it if they fuck just because they're drunk or something. XD**

**bhayolet- Eh hnd nmn pedeng c Luffy ang magdecide. XD Tsaka c Nami kadalasan ngdedecide XD Ung request mo, madami yan.. Hintay hintay lang XD**

**Demon Ragna- Kyaah~! You reviewed! I thought you forgot my story T.T And thank you for reviewing for both Chapters! Well this chapter isn't much though at least I left with a good cliffhanger, I think? XD**

**zoro-baby 4ever- hihihi ^^ Well I'll make sure even if Alex and Robin are partners they will... Uhmm..Secret! XD**

**Grimnar- Yay! Thank you for liking the prev chapter! Well this one isn't much though I hope it entertained you for a while..**

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Jewelries

**Chapter Twelve**

**Jewelry**

Everyone was blinking and dumbfounded with what the butt-chested lady said. She was staring at Robin when she said that Alex was still "with her" and it couldn't have been Lassy since he's not a girl and he was away from Robin. Everyone was silent looking at Robin; no one could even say a word. The lady then realized what she had said was supposed to be a secret from their group.

"I meant her." She let out her hand and positioned it towards Lassy. "I was just mesmerized with the beauty of your raven-headed nakama, Nico Robin." She smiled at them. She knew that Lassy was one of Alex's nakama when he used to go at the island, since she always saw him at their ship.

"How did you know she's Robin?" Usopp asked.

"You're the infamous Strawhat pirates, right?" the lady asked.

"Ohh yeah! Well our Robin is really beautiful! Shishishishi!" Luffy commented and giggle.

"Oi, oi, oi…" Nami threatened as she stared at Luffy at the corner of her eyes.

"A-And so is our Nami!" he added with an anxious look.

Nami grunted as she crossed her arms under her chest and looked beside her to see Sanji's reaction. But to her surprise Sanji was already flirting with the beautiful doorkeeper which made her to facepalmed.

"Ahh! Baby-chan~! Are you attracted with the unstoppable beating of my heart for you~?" Sanji flirted as he held her hand and placed it on his left chest as his eyes turned into hearts.

"No thanks." The lady retrieved her hand and walked away from Sanji, towards the little man near the door.

"Waahh?" Sanji started to weep.

"Ohh. Sorry for how my wife, Sasha, acted. She doesn't like flirty boys too much." The shortie said and held the hand of Sasha which made them looked like sexy lady and little fat man.

"What the hell!?" Sanji and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Awww… You're the only guy who can flirt with me, my sweet Harry~!" Sasha nuzzles Harry's nose which made everyone to almost puke.

"Love is blind." Usopp muttered to Brook.

"My eyes almost popped out. Ahh! But I have no eyes to pop out. Yohohoho~" Brook laughed silently.

"I wonder what kind of drug he made her took." Chopper whispered to them.

"She overdosed." Luffy mumbled.

"Enough, enough! We just want to go inside!" Nami waved her hands, signalling no more.

"You should have said that from the start. How many pairs do we have? No loner, please." Sasha smiled and clasped her hands together.

"We have five pairs. Chopper and Brook, Luffy and Usopp, Sanji-kun and Lassy, Alex and Robin, and Zoro and Me." Nami showed her the pairings she made.

"Can we enter now?" Alex asked as he held Robin's wrist, not earning any emotion from her but only stare at their hands, making Zoro to notice it as well.

"Ohh, sweetie, there's been some changes with the rules of the island. Lady Caroline, the princess of Lava Ramata, asked the Queen if she could use her latest invention with everyone on the island. Lady Caroline is the most beautiful female in the island and she's very smart, although she's single. She invented gadgets which actually work." Sasha explained with a smile.

"As you can see, she invented these." Harry said as he just came back out of the door, holding five jewelries and wristwatches which made Nami's eyes to sparkle. "These are real jewelries with microchips attached to I don't know where the hell is, along with these wristwatches. These are used to test how much you feel for the person who wears the jewelry and vice versa; whether you know it or not. And also, so we can determine that you are tourists in our island." He gave it to Sasha, who was just staring at everyone as she received it.

"So there are really tourist spots here at the New World? What if the couple you met are bastards?" Nami asked.

"Oh we're not as weak as you thought. We're just nice because you're nice." Harry gave her a thumbs up.

Sasha started to distribute the jewelries and wristwatches to Zoro, Alex, Sanji, Luffy, and Brook. But before she gave Alex and Zoro their watches, she stopped for a while and stared at it before giving it to them. Alex got a diamond ring, Zoro got a teardrop sapphire necklace, Sanji got a heart-shaped ruby necklace, while Luffy and Brook got topaz and emerald bracelets.

"The jewelries you are holding now are the ones partnered with your watches. When you wear it, you will see the color of the heart on the watches change on how much your partner feels for you. Same for the girls, the only difference is that it depends how cold or hot are the stones in your jewelry." Harry said as the boys started to wear the wrist watches.

"Cool watches!" Luffy was amazed with his watch because it was his first time to be wearing something awesome.

"Hmmmm… I think I've exchange the green-haired man's watch with Alex-kun." Sasha uttered as she rethought it deeply if she did exchange the watches while she placed her forefinger on her lips.

Nami heard what Sasha said and quickly ran towards Alex, squeaking "Kyaaaah! Switch with Zoro's necklace! I want that diamond ring! And Sasha said she exchanged your watches!"

"Fine, fine." Alex gave her the ring

"Wear this to me." She giggled.

"Why am I the one who's supposed to wear it to you?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Because there won't be a drama if I'm the one to wear it myself! Now wear it to me, hurry!" she squealed as she gave him the ring.

"You have your partner, right?"

"You know if you wore it already on me, it would have been finished already." She stuck her tongue out.

"Fine, fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Yay! Zoro!" Nami shouted.

"What!?" Zoro asked as he walked towards them.

"You wear your necklace to Robin, I'll wear this diamond ring! Sasha said she exchanged your watches with Alex." Nami said as she couldn't take her eyes off the ring.

"Why is he the one who will wear the necklace on Robin?" Alex raised his eyebrow.

"Got a problem?" she arched an eyebrow while placing her hands on both sides of her waist.

"None." Alex commented. He felt regret of not standing up on his ground because he wanted to wear the ring or, at least, the necklace to Robin but somehow, he can't say no to her.

"Whatever." Zoro shrugged and walked towards Robin. He saw her with Chopper, complimenting how cute the bracelet looked on his furry wrists. Somehow he felt his hands getting cold and his forehead to moisten as he walked closer to her. He was feeling nervous but he didn't know why. "Oi, Robin."

"Hmm?" Robin shifted her attention towards him and smiled.

"Alex and I switched jewelries because Sasha said she accidentally exchanged our watches. So this necklace is yours." Zoro said as he showed the necklace to her.

"Alright, but may I ask a favor?"

"What?"

"Will you wear this on me, it's hard to wear it on my own." She smiled.

"Okay. Turn around."

"Thank you." Robin smiled and turned her back to him. She was actually feeling pleased because it was Zoro who was going to wear the necklace around her instead of Alex and also because Zoro agreed to do so.

Zoro lifted the necklace over her head and down to level the pendant just beneath her collar bone. He had a hard time locking the necklace in place for he was tensed but he managed to do it after a while. He then pulled her hair up gently to fix the necklace in place, having a quick view of her silky neck, before letting her hair fall softly. Zoro walked towards in front of her and saw how beautiful the necklace looked on her. The tear-dropped sapphire pendant matched her eyes which made her beauty to standout. As he stared at her, he noticed a faint blush that started to spread upon her cheeks, making her to look at her necklace for she felt a little embarrassed with him staring at her.

"It looks perfect on you." Zoro said as he broke his stare on her, scratching the back of his neck.

"Thank you." she smiled and shifted her attention towards her partner who just finished wearing the ring on Nami, who was so happy about it.

"It's so beautiful!" Nami squealed as her eyes sparkles with the diamond ring around her finger.

"Wow, she's really happy." Lassy said as she played with the heart-shaped pendant of the necklace Sanji wore on him.

"That's our navigator." Usopp said as he shook his topaz bracelet.

"Oi, how does this thing works?" Sanji asked Harry who was smiling as Nami enjoyed her jewelry.

"Hahaha! I don't know how to turn this thing on." Luffy kept looking at his watch.

"Just press the button at the side of the watch." Harry signalled where it was supposed to be pushed. "Dark blue for hatred, blue for enemies, aquamarine for uncaring, green for friends, pink for crush, and red for love. Same goes for the jewelries, coldest hatred, cold for uncaring, neutral for friends, warm for crush, and when you feel it hot, it is love."

The boys who had the watches turned it on and everyone was contented with the results except for one person whose eyes just grew after the activation of the gadgets.

_"What the!?"_ Zoro was dumbfounded.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Woooooooo! How was it? Gaaaahhh... Cliffhanger again XD I have to stop giving cliffhangers or no? XD Review please! ^^**

**Quasimoto- Yosh! Thank you for reviewing XD**

**VanillaAnime- Yes! Robin likes to keep it secret.. XD**

**Jabrax13- Calm down, calm down.. XD I'll be giving big hints on the next chapter.. XD**

**Majin no tamashi- Hmmm... Sanji and Lassy.. XD I can't answer hahaha XD Maybe yes or no XD**

**Ak-gwendo97- Yesh! Thank you for loving the story! XD And yes! I promise for more moments later on.. XD**

**zoro-baby 4ever- Ohhh I can't say anything XD And yes another Saturday.. Cause it's hard writing with college and all.. XD Stress! Wooo!**

**someone- Well without cliffhangers, it won't be fun anymore.. XD Nuuuuu! Nu babies.. or I dunno.. XD Thank you!**

**Mark358- I like how you think! Woo! XD**

**bAsAn- Baklaaaa! Yes! Alex and Robin is my OTP! hahaha Joke XD That's a joke! **

**guest96- Waaah! Thank you! ^^**

**Demon Ragna- It's alright! Hihihi ^^ I'm glad you're still reading my fic! So what do you think of this chapter?**

**Grimnar89- Yay new account! XD And what do yah think of this new chapter?**

**Thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
